Crimson Raindrops
by Aeriths-Rain
Summary: One mistake was all it took to change their life forever. To give him one last chance at atonement. One last chance at having a family. RenoxVincent m-preg.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** Not my characters

**Pairing:** Reno x Vincent

**Warnings:**M-preg, and as is implied by m-preg and FF7, both Vincent and Reno are male.

**AN:**Ok, before you read this, I have to apologise because I won't be able to update for a while. I just wanted to see what people thought of it so far, but I have three fanfics to write, so please don't complain if I take a while to update. Also, as I have never been pregnant, please excuse any mistakes or irregularities.

**Thanks to: **Jeanneandheralters for proofreading, and Kigi for nagging me to write this.

It had just been one time, one mistake, a second's lapse of judgement. He should have known. But after so many years of denial and torment, Reno had been so easy to love, so comfortable to hold close. They'd started as enemies but now were inseparably close. So close any barrier to their love seemed foolish.

Just one mistake.

He knew, all Turks did, that one mistake, one moment could end a life. But he had forgotten that one mistake could start one. He should have known, after what happened before. Thirty years ago, and he remembered.

Screams tearing apart the night. Theirs? His? Then the screams falling silent, replaced by his quiet sobs when it was all over. Why hadn't he remembered that? Then he wouldn't be in this situation now. An outcast, a freak of nature, a monster. He wouldn't have to tell Reno the nightmare-truth. He remembered last time clearer, now.

His own cries of pain piercing the night twice, nine months apart, face wet with ashamed tears. And then? Nothing.. Not their screams, the screams he needed, the screams that the thought of had let him survive the past nine months. Then being told the experiment had failed, in that cold, insane, dispassionate voice, and being left alone, in an empty room, his one chance of atonement taken from him.

One time. One mistake.

One child, one baby, lying dead on the ice cold examination table, cut to shreds for the sake of science, seen by him through the window of his cell. The only time he had ever seen his child. The only child he could ever, would ever have.

Until now.


	2. Search

**Disclaimer:** Not my characters

**Warnings:** Reno. So bad language.

**AN:** I'm sorry for the delay, I haven't had any internet access. Thank you for all your support with this so far. Sorry if I am slow to reply to reviews, I have extraordinarily limited internet access.

* * *

Reno walked through the pouring rain, shivering slightly as the raindrops made a path down his ponytail and slowly soaked the fabric of his shirt. He trudged through the darkened alleyways, ignoring the mutters of the thugs who grouped together in the hopes of mugging the more innocent on the streets. His electromag swung at his side, an obvious signal to everyone that he was able to defend himself, and a clear sign to those who knew that he was a Turk.

He had been doing this nearly constantly for the last two months, making the most of all his spare time to look for his missing lover. He had used up all the leave he had gathered over his past time in his job, leave he had been saving for a honeymoon with the missing man. Once the leave had run out he started not turning up to work so that he could look, risking his job and maybe even his life.

He stepped out of the alleyways and into a calmer and more deserted area of town, pausing to give a small boy curled up amongst some scaffolding a handful of Gil. It was tough on the streets; and no place for children. He walked away before the child had a chance to thank him, before the child could realise that he hadn't looked at him, but instead through him, remembering the plans Vincent and him had made to adopt an orphan like the boy. He shook his head and walked on.

"What the hell are you playing at Vinny?" The flower girl's church ahead of him loomed out of the swirling rain, an offer of refuge to the damned. He had already checked here, made a point of checking daily, and it was always empty. That didn't stop his heart from leaping into his throat every time he leant against the old oak door and pushed it aside. It also didn't stop his heart from breaking every time he opened the door and was faced with a brutal hollowness.

Today he could feel his heart breaking even before he reached the door. He knew the floor would be soaked from the rain, the beautiful flowers crushed under the weight of heavy raindrops. It wouldn't be the first time his heart broke completely, in a way unimaginable in his previous relationships. The first time his heart had broken had been two months ago.

_It had all been going so well. Vincent had moved into his apartment a few weeks previously, and they had been making big plans together. They were going to live together, adopt a child and raise them as part of a family. There had even been talks of marriage. __Then everything had been ruined._

_Reno pushed open the door to his apartment, clutching a bag of popcorn, as even though he knew Vincent would have cooked him something, junk food still tasted almost as good and it was unhealthy, which was a definite plus.  
"Vinny! I'm home! I brought popcorn!"_

_He had expected the older man's strong arms to wrap around his waist, for some of the popcorn to disappear between those tender lips. Or else for his neck to be lovingly ravished by sharp teeth that knew how not to break the skin. Instead he was faced with an empty room. _

_He had ignored that, going into the kitchen. It was then that he found __the note, perfect calligraphy across lined paper. His hands shook as he picked it up, noticing the damp circles. His professional mind realised that Vincent had been crying as he wrote this even before he grew brave enough to focus on the words. _

"_Reno, I'm sorry. I'll be alright, don't try to find me. I love you and I'm sorry I had to leave you like this. Vincent x" _

_He shivered; dropping the note and blindly seeing it flutter onto the kitchen table. This couldn't be true. He stood there frozen for a few seconds, before reality hit him. He searched through the house. It was empty, with no sign of where his crimson-eyed lover had gone. The only things that had been taken were a few changes of clothes and the photograph of the two of them which Vincent always kept beside him when he slept._

_It was then he started crying. He remembered asking Vincent why he kept that photograph, that that had been how he had first realised just how much he loved the man. Vincent's voice echoed in his mind even now, making the tears flow harder down his face._

"_I want your face to be the first thing I see every morning, even when you are away on missions." That day, Reno had realised just how much he needed Vincent, and how much Vincent had needed him. _

_Looking around the deserted house, he tried to keep strong and wipe away his tears. He kept trying to remind himself how close they had always been. Vincent needed him, and he promised himself he would find him._

He pushed open the oak door and stopped dead. There was something red crouched by the pool. He ran forwards, slamming the door behind him. He couldn't let Vincent leave him again. As he got closer, he realised all his hopes had been correct. The red cloak was topped by tangled jet hair, which looked even messier and less loved than before.

As he got closer he could hear quiet sobs, was able to catch a few words. He seemed to be saying he was sorry, pleading for 'this' to change. His tears sent ripples across the pool as he stared into it, praying for forgiveness in its depths. For a few moments, Reno's heart melted and he wanted to walk over and wrap his arms around his lover, tell him that he missed him and all was forgiven.

Then he realised all the pain he had felt over the past few weeks, remembered how Vincent had left him with no reason. He saw red and started yelling at the crouching man.

"What the fuck are you doing Vincent!" He closed the gap between them, standing behind him and shouting, fighting to resist the urge to hit the man. "Why didn't you explain? How could you just leave like that?! After all those times you said you loved me! I thought you loved me, but you didn't, did you!" He calmed down, gulping in air as he fought against the urge to hurt the man in front of him. He'd ruined everything.

Vincent's heart broke more. He had hurt Reno so much, and he just wished there was a way he could explain. The words just wouldn't come. He had barely been able to cope without Reno by his side, especially in his current condition. But if Reno knew, it could spoil his life as well as Vincent's own. He was glad at the chance to have a child, really he was, but it wasn't something Reno would want. Reno wouldn't want to know that he was a monster, something so far distant from human that normal biological rules didn't apply.

He stood awkwardly, keeping his face and body away from Reno. He could walk around the long way and avoid Reno seeing. He had barely taken five steps when Reno ran over and grabbed his arm, his voice gentler now.

"Don't keep running, whatever the problem is, we can fix it." Vincent wished that was true, but he wasn't sure he wanted this problem to be fixed. The only other option would be to run. That was the option he had chosen, and he wasn't sure he could go back on that. But for Reno, he was willing to risk it, willing to give it a go.

Vincent took a deep breath and turned to look at Reno, his face still wet with tears. He sighed slightly, fighting the urge to cry again. He stared into those beautiful eyes which he had missed for so many weeks, and which had haunted his dreams every night since he had been gone.

Reno flinched under the gaze, all the anger leaving him. He couldn't stay mad at Vincent when he looked so upset, so alone, with his eyelashes stuck together with tears. He was overcome again by the desire to embrace him. He couldn't see what was wrong. Vincent still looked as perfect as he had been when he saw him. He was still the man he loved. Then Vincent glanced down and he followed his gaze.

His eyes widened in shock. Nestled amongst the red fabric of Vincent's cloak, beneath his still perfectly sculptured chest and shoulders, and above the black clothed thighs, was an unnatural bulge which Vincent was covering self-consciously with his metal hand.

"What the fuck Vinny?"


	3. Truth

**Disclaimer:** None of these are my characters.

**AN: **I am so sorry for the delay; I had an exchange student then lots of schoolwork! I am here now, and I hope you can forgive me for taking so long! Thank you for all your patience.

**Warnings:** Mentions of non-consensual sex and past violence

* * *

_Reno's eyes widened in shock. Nestled amongst the red fabric of Vincent's cloak, beneath his still perfectly sculptured chest and shoulders, and above the black clothed thighs, was an unnatural bulge which Vincent was covering self-consciously with his metal hand._

"_What the fuck Vinny?"_

New tears bloomed in Vincent's eyes as his grip shifted protectively and he looked away. Reno had seen how much of a monster he was. Any second he would walk away and leave him, ashamed of what they had done, the unnatural miracle they had created.

Reno flinched at his lover's tears. He hated seeing him upset at any time, and he looked so vulnerable now that his heart melted. He took Vincent's human hand in his, wrapping his free arm around Vincent's waist and guiding him to one of the pews, sitting him carefully. Vincent looked around emptily, shaking with fear and confusion. Reno sat down next to him, wrapping his arms around his shoulders and resting his head against his chest.

The redhead looked at his lover's bump in confusion. It looked like something that it couldn't be, something that was impossible. But he still had to ask. He placed one of his hands over it, surprised when its reality was confirmed by the feeling of soft fabric over warm flesh, eyes riding as he felt something moving beneath the skin. His mind was offering an explanation that he could not believe, so he turned to his lover for guidance. He stroked the bump tenderly, still with his other arm around Vincent. He stared up into the beautiful crimson eyes that had haunted his dreams since the other man had left.

"Vincent, what is going on?" He knew he wouldn't want to know the answer, but that there was nothing he could do to avoid it. He owed it to Vincent to find out the truth.

Vincent tore his gaze away, sighing to himself as the look on Reno's face reminded him of everything he had missed during the last two months. Instead he stared down at his metal gauntlet, the ever-present reminder of the worst period of his life. He would have to tell Reno, he couldn't avoid it any more.

"I told you about the labs?" He had mentioned it once, after a nightmare. He had clung to Reno, shaking and crying out, and when Reno had finally woke him he had allowed him a glimpse of what the labs had been like.

Reno nodded. He remembered. The description of constant brutality, daily beatings and horrific experiments would be something he would never forget, even though part of him desperately wanted to. It had torn him apart to know how his lover had been treated, and so had the fact he could just tell there was more that Vincent hadn't told him, things he would never say. He tightened his grip around the other man, running the fingers of the hand not on his stomach through Vincent's jet hair, trying to soothe and reassure him.

"There were other things." Reno nodded, understanding. He was sure that Vincent was only going to tell him what he had to know. What would explain the bump under his hand. He was sure it would be more than he wanted to know. "Hojo wanted to show me I was weaker than him." He closed his eyes as the memories overtook him, nuzzling closer to Reno for a little comfort. He could see it all in front of him, remember the pain of the past.

"He wanted to humiliate me for trying to protect the woman I loved…sorry…" Reno shook his head. He normally didn't like hearing about Vincent's past love, but he was willing to listen when Vincent needed to talk. Realising it was alright, Vincent continued. "He experimented on me and tortured me, and he realised I was stronger than other test subjects. He wanted to pass on that… he had been working on the Jenova project, and was looking at ways at creating strong children… children who could be trained from birth to kill."

Reno nodded, listening in horror. He hated the man who had done this to his lover, and who was capable of treating children so badly. He gave Vincent's hand a reassuring squeeze and let him carry on.

Vincent wanted to only tell Reno the very basics, to explain what was happening now. He had considered what he would say, but he still hadn't decided how he could. He could think of the pain across his body, screams being torn from his throat, Hojo's sick leer above him. He sighed, repressing the memories, and started to speak.  
"Hojo decided to impregnate me so that I would carry a strong child." He spoke calmly, but Reno could feel him shaking at the pain behind the words. He rested his head on Vincent's shoulder, nodding to tell him to carry on. "Nine months later the child…Lucy…" He had always called her Lucy, from when he had felt the first movement inside of him. Lucy Valentine. "Was delivered by caesarean section. She was stillborn." His voice broke at that, tears running down his face as he thought of that small body being dissected, as he looked through a window. He had wanted to tear his gaze away, but he had to, he owed it to her. She was his daughter. That was the only time he had seen her.

Reno shuddered, the information sinking in. He stared down at the bump. After a few moments he got up the strength to speak.

"You're pregnant?" The jet haired man nodded.

Reno shook as he spoke. He had to ask this.  
"Is the baby mine?"

Vincent was stunned. He loved Reno. He would never let anyone else near him. He felt hurt, ashamed and confused. Surely Reno knew he loved him? He nodded.

Reno paused, thinking it through, and bit his lip.


	4. Anger

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, never will be.  
**Pairing:** … its chapter 4. If you don't know this, all hope is lost.  
**Warnings:** Reno being himself.  
**AN:** Sorry, I got really stuck on this chapter (thats why its so short) but I managed to get it written. I might not be able to update again before September, I'm away.

* * *

Reno stared at his lover. The man that had abandoned him two months ago. The man who had hidden from him. Who had hidden his pregnancy from him, denied him the chance to be a father. Who had kept the secrets of his past and the brutality he had suffered. He had trusted him. Vincent had betrayed him.

He stared out angrily, glaring at the bump in confused fury. It was all that child's fault. If it had never existed none of this would have happened. He sighed and took a deep breath. This was no place for someone who was pregnant, even if that person was an ancient male ex-Turk.

"You should come home." He held out his hand, helping the other man up and guiding him to the door. He was still fuming, but he decided that he could just act like everything was normal, ignore the bump and hope that it would somehow go away. He tried not to think about the child inside it. It was just an accident. He shook in repressed fury as he led Vincent back home.

Vincent walked with him, shivering at the cold disgust from the other man. He had prayed Reno would understand, and had expected him to get furious and yell. This treatment was far worse than either of those. He felt like nothing, a burden to his friend and lover. His hand felt strangely empty without Reno's fingers to clasp around.

Reno opened the door and walked in, turning to his lover. He sighed; Vincent managed a very good impression of a kicked puppy, and then stepped forwards, placing his hand over the baby bump. He shivered slightly as his hand got kicked.  
"So…" He sighed. "How far gone?"

"Nearly five months." Vincent looked down as Reno sighed. It was too late to change anything. They were stuck like this.

Reno cooked dinner quietly, fuming inside. Part of him was glad that Vincent was back and safe, but the rest of him was furious for the man for his betrayal. He sighed and waited for dinner to start.


	5. Silent Confession

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, never will be.

**Warnings:** None other than the obvious! (M-Preg)

**AN:** Got to update again! And a slightly longer chapter this time. I planned to include most of the next chapter as well, but when I ended one paragraph it seemed too good to carry on. This is still on my next update list, so I hope to continue in the next few days.

* * *

Over dinner neither of them said a word, aside from the occasional one-word order from Reno.  
"Salt." The salt cellar was passed to him, Vincent's solemn gaze staring at him from under a dark fringe of hair. "Don't look at me like that." It was Vincent's fault. He smirked slightly as the other man looked down, but he couldn't ignore the twinge of guilt at seeing the man he'd searched for nearly in tears.

"Don't try and leave like that again." The words were out before Reno thought them through, but the slight hope in the other's eyes made him smile. A real smile, not just a smirk. "You could have killed them." The child didn't deserve to die just because Vincent had been ashamed.

Vincent looked up desperately, eyes wide in hope. "You…" he whispered. "You don't want them gone?" Reno shrugged slightly and continued eating. Vincent wrapped his arms around himself and smiled faintly. He hadn't said no. He hadn't yelled at Vincent to leave. He clung to that, hoping that just maybe, the man he loved more than anything wasn't going to reject their child.

The rest of the meal passed in total silence, but at least it wasn't as awkward as before. When they were finished, Vincent stood up to clean the plates. Reno watched him, sighing slightly in confusion. Why did it all have to be so difficult? They had been so happy before. Just the two of them, but Vincent seemed to have accepted the intrusion of another into their family. He watched Vincent as he cleaned, eventually walking over to help dry the plates. A huge pile of dirty crockery had grown up when Vincent had been away, as Reno hadn't bothered washing up, being far too busy trying to find Vincent. He had washed them only when mould had started to appear. The two of them worked mutely, Vincent taking nervous steps closer to Reno as they continued.

Reno wrapped his arm gently around Vincent's waist, sliding his hand down to rest over the bump. He could feel tiny movements under his hand. This child was real. Vincent's child… their child, was curling up towards his hand as he worked. He leant over, kissing Vincent's cheek gently. He remembered now why he had missed him.

Vincent looked towards him shyly, a blush across his face. He mirrored the nervous brush of lips to cheek that Reno had shown him. He hadn't got pushed away. Trembling, he leant down and kissed Reno's lips softly, gasping in shock a moment later as Reno leant forwards and pushed their lips together passionately. The redhead wrapped his arms around the older man, pulling him closer and smirking slightly as a plate slipped from Vincent's gauntlet and crashed into the sink.


	6. Contentment

**Disclaimer:** Not mine!

**AN:** I told you I'd update this soon! It would have been here faster but I'm trying to make this a longer chapter. I'm a little stuck for ideas, but I am determined to carry this story on thanks to my wonderfully supportive reviewers.

* * *

By the next morning the bliss of the night before had begun to wear away. Reno lay curled up against his lover's side, head resting against the gunman's chest, red ponytail trailing across his shoulder and over the other's stomach, one hand resting on the other's bump. He smiled as he felt Vincent's gauntlet, warm from their body heat, gently stroking metal fingers over his spine. It felt amazing, as though all the tension from the past two months was carefully massaged away.

He looked up at Vincent, cuddling back against him.  
"We need to have a serious talk."  
Vincent's eyes widened and he thought back to the discussion the night before. He didn't want to end up in another argument, he didn't think he could cope with that, but he had to try and keep the family together for the sake of his child.  
"What about?" He whispered, eyes closed. He didn't want another fight.

Reno grinned.  
"Baby names." He could practically feel the relief flowing through his lover. He leant over, placing a kiss on Vincent's chest, continuing to caress the bump. He could feel the firmness underneath his lover's skin, and it felt strange to imagine that this was their child. He sat up, leaning to brush his lips against the precious mound, before reaching higher up to claim the other's lips.

Vincent smiled; kissing the other back gently, metal hand continuing its slow caress. It was true; they had to find a name for their precious child. Of course, that in itself would have been a lot easier if they knew whether the child was a boy or a girl. Assuming the child was a boy or a girl. Vincent had no way of knowing whether the child he carried had his DNA, that of a demon or a donor mother. For all he knew, this child might not even be fully human. He didn't know what Hojo had done. The baby girl from so many years ago had appeared to be human, a short crop of dark hair on her pale head. But she might not have really been his. The other man had dark hair. It didn't change the fact that she was his daughter. He'd been the one to carry her for 9 long months, the one who fought to survive to protect her, and he was the one that mourned her death.

Reno's gentle kiss to his baby-swollen bump brought him back to reality. He nodded, then began to think. The child was due in four months time. They needed to get a room ready for their child, and he would need a scan to ensure the child was healthy. After that, he would need to be cut open and the child removed. Though he could cope, having survived the previous operation without anaesthetic, it would be hard for himself to administer, and he was sure that Reno would never be able to cope with handling the procedure. So that meant that he would have to find a doctor capable of helping, who would not be disturbed by the fact he was both male and pregnant.

He sat up, Reno still held against his chest, white sheets pooling around their waists.  
"I'm going to need a scan." Reno nodded, seemingly unconcerned. Vincent was almost certain that this meant Reno hadn't thought it through. "Reno. I'm a man and I need a pregnancy scan."

Reno's eyes widened, the true difficulties of their situation sinking in. He was pretty sure that you couldn't walk into a hospital when pregnant and male and request an examination. He knew that some scans were meant to have taken place earlier in pregnancy than the stage Vincent was currently at, but there was nothing he could do about that. He paused.  
"Maybe we could tell you think your sick and they'll scan it, we can check its ok then escape before too many awkward questions are asked?" Vincent sighed but nodded. There didn't seem to be much other option. He was clearly male, and a male pregnancy would likely attract far too much attention. Finding out the information and then running after giving false names might be the only possible option.

"Well, it's that or you go in drag?" Reno suggested with a smirk, ducking a second later when Vincent tried to hit him. "Fine, fine… no drag." Reno muttered, pouting slightly. "You spoil all my fun…"  
"Not all of your fun." Vincent murmured; a slight return of the smirk across his face. Reno laughed, leaning up to lick at his neck.

"True." He rested his hand on the bump, sighing slightly. "We have so much to do… we'd have had more time to plan if you hadn't run away." Seeing the hurt look on his lover's face he realised he'd said the wrong thing. "But we can make up for it yo.." he whispered, leaning up and brushing his lips against the others.

Vincent nodded, and carefully pushed Reno off his lap. "We'll make up for it after we find a hospital. We need the scan." Reno opened his mouth to protest. After all, they were already several months late; a few more hours wouldn't matter. Vincent needed this now though.  
Reno walked out of the room, returning a few minutes later with a map. He flipped through the pages, finding a hospital a few hours' drive away. He wrapped his arm around Vincent's waist. "We'll go here for the scan."


	7. Risks

**AN:**I was trying to work out what to do for this chapter. It involves one of the characters being far more in character than I normally write him.  
**Pairing: **Vincent/Reno  
**Thanks to:** Kitsunefan203, for her advice on what to do with this story. I didn't follow her suggestion exactly, but it did really help.  
**Warnings:** Violence.

* * *

Vincent sat next to Reno, his gauntlet resting on the other's thigh. They were going to be at the hospital soon, and Reno looked even more nervous than Vincent felt. He was almost shaking. Vincent understood why. If something went wrong now, then all the pain would have been for nothing. They were going to find out if their baby was alright, and if not… He couldn't allow himself to think like that.

The redhead's fingers were clenched tightly around the steering wheel, knuckles white. His entire body was tense, but he was faking happiness so that Vincent didn't worry. He sang along with radio, unaware that his expression gave him away. He could feel the reassuring weight of his revolver in the breast pocket of his blazer, and that calmed him. He turned to smile at Vincent, reassured by his obvious attempt to calm him.

"So, Vinny, you want a boy or a girl?" Vincent arched one eyebrow. Reno's inane chatter was another thing he had missed when the man was away. Reno hadn't understood yet that the child might not be human, and he hoped the scan would put his own fears to rest.  
"Yes." Reno frowned and turned to look at him, forehead creased in confusion. "I want a boy or a girl."

Reno laughed. "Oh.. so someone not like you." Vincent's grip on his leg tightened, claws digging in slightly.  
"I'm a man and you know it." Reno nodded, smirking and turning his attention back to the road.

They drove on in silence for a little longer, before Reno started talking again. "So, Vincent, you wanna be the mummy?"  
Vincent's red eyes widened in shock and he paled even more than normal.  
"NO!" He relaxed a second later at Reno's laughter, realising his lover hadn't been being serious. "We can both be the child's fathers." If Reno wasn't satisfied with that, it was the redhead that would have to be the mother. The word still held too many memories of Lucrecia, and Hojo's descriptions of him, for Vincent to want to be called by that word. Reno reached over with one hand, seeming to sense his lover's distress, and gently squeezed his thigh.

"Ok. We'll both be daddy."

A slight smile settled on the immortal's lips, and it remained there until they reached the hospital. It was a private place, expensive but highly confidential. What they needed. Reno had called ahead, and had been given the number he needed to tell reception in order to see the doctor and have a pregnancy scan. They hadn't needed to give names, and there were no cameras. What had seemed to Vincent to be a place chosen on a whim; was deliberately picked to ensure secrecy, and thus safety, for their family.

Reno led Vincent up to the desk, nodding to the receptionist.  
"We have an appointment." He pulled a scrap of paper from his pocket. "I98 – PUS – 8341-NA". The receptionist nodded, calling up the file.

"Pregnancy ultrasound scan… the doctor is with a patient right now. But if you could take a seat?" She didn't comment on the fact there were two men there. It wasn't unusual for people to book pregnancy scans when they wanted an ultrasound to test for tumours.

Vincent sat down next to Reno in one of the seats. It seemed that no matter how private and exclusive the hospital, the waiting room magazines were never in date. They sat in tense silence, Reno holding Vincent's human hand between both of his. Eventually a young woman came out from one of the side rooms, her body perfect aside from a slight graze on her cheekbone. She flicked her blonde hair over her shoulder, resting her hand over the slight bump on her stomach, and stepped aside to allow the man who had accompanied her out. He was twice her age and ugly. Reno thought he recognised him from the finance department. This wasn't good; he had tried to choose somewhere where ShinRa employees wouldn't be known. The man's gaze settled fixedly on him and Vincent for a moment before leaving. A shiver ran down Reno's spine, praying they hadn't been discovered.

"I98, please head to surgery 3." The receptionist's voice rang out, and she smiled reassuringly at the two men as they stood and headed to the surgery, Reno's arm wrapped protectively around the older man. He pushed open the door to the room the woman had just left.

This was where the extra expense really came into its own. Unlike the other surgeries Reno had been in, this one was extravagant. The bed for the examination looked softer than the one they had at home, and the drapes around it were Wutaian silk. The desk at which the doctor sat was mahogany, with an inlay of other woods, and the walls were lined with books. He looked around the room as he walked to the leather sofa, and it was only when he was securely seated next to Vincent that he turned his gaze to the doctor.

He was a young man, around the same age as Reno, maybe four or five years older. He had light blonde hair and piercing grey eyes, with startlingly long eyelashes. On the desk by his hand, angled so that both he and the patient (Reno reminded himself they liked to call them customers here) could see it, was a photograph. Their doctor, a woman the same age, long black hair and eyes so bright you would think they were mako enhanced, and a dark haired girl of about three. The photograph was recent, as the man looked the same now as he did in the picture.

Vincent smiled at the photograph before returning his gaze to the man whose desk labelled him as Dr. Gordon. The doctor nodded at the other's gaze.  
"So, what can I do for the two of you today?" He frowned slightly as he said it, trying to work out why the redhead seemed familiar.  
"I need an ultrasound scan." Vincent murmured, unable to bring himself to admit to the pregnancy.

Dr. Gordon nodded, directing Vincent to the table and getting him to push up his shirt. He walked over, freezing in surprise when he saw the bump on the other's stomach. He tried to think what it could be. The obvious answer was tumour, but if that was the case this man was living on borrowed time. He kept his face impassive. This was the last appointment of the day, and then he could return home.

He smeared the gel onto the man's stomach, noticing calmly the way the redhead clutched the other's golden hand. He knew that man, he just wasn't sure why. He took the ultrasound probe and ran it gently over the flesh of the man's stomach, eyes on the screen to determine the cause of the problem. The pale man was shaking slightly.

Reno gave Vincent's hand a reassuring squeeze. He knew the older man was hating this, after what he had suffered before. He looked up at the doctor's gasp. There on the screen was their child. It was clearly a baby, no chance of it being mistaken as a random lump. Vincent took a deep breath and turned to the other man.  
"Are they alright?"

The doctor panted, trying to calm down, and nodded rapidly.  
"She…she seems fine.." This was a miracle. Incredible. This man was carrying a child. It went against all the laws of nature. And yet there, on the screen, was a beautiful baby girl.

Vincent smiled, metal fingers holding Reno's tighter for a moment in a show of reassurance. Their baby, their little princess was alright. She seemed human, there was no sign of wings or anything similar, anything monstrous. His mood was shattered a second later.

Dr. Gordon continued to look between the two of them. He was stunned this could happen. His mind was racing. Maybe it was an experiment. ShinRa. He stared at Reno and understood. He was one of the main Turks. "Reno…"

He could tell ShinRa. They would be fascinated, use this man as a subject. Maybe he would even get to work on the case. "This is a miracle…" He walked over to the phone. He'd call ShinRa now.

Reno looked at him in fury, coughing slightly. "What are you doing?" The doctor shrugged.  
"I'm telling your boss of the miracle." Reno shook his head.  
"You won't tell anyone. We agreed to confidentiality." The doctor paused. Yes, he had, but this was a once in a lifetime chance. It could turn the whole of medicine upside-down. The guilty look on his face gave him away.

Reno flinched slightly as he felt the grip on his hand increase. He stared at Vincent, still lying on the examination bed, shirt pushed up and crimson eyes alive with fear. Vincent had to be protected.

"We should go." The doctor nodded, automatically printing out the scan and handing it over, keeping another copy for himself. Reno smiled and pocketed the picture. "Vincent, why don't you go and pay while I sort out the last few things?" Vincent nodded, leaving the room. It would be best if they got away as soon as possible, before what had happened was broadcast to Shinra. He walked up to the receptionist to hand over his Gil.

"You made a mistake." The Turk's voice was cool, calculating, professional. As soon as the door had closed behind his lover his demeanour changed. "No one can find out about this." He paused, reaching into his pocket and removing the silenced gun. He ignored the other man's pleas and the accusing stares of the family in the photograph. He raised the revolver and pulled the trigger.


	8. Discoveries

**Pairing:** Reno/Vincent  
**AN:** I am SO sorry for the long delay. I have spent the last two weeks in China, I had a great time but I couldn't write. Now I am back, and though this chapter is short I felt I should write it now to get it in place. I am doing Nanowrimo this month, so please excuse the wait. If anyone has any suggestions for this story, please let me know!  
**Warnings:** Guy x Guy  
**Chapter dedicated to:** Bekas Strife, for all her help and friendship

* * *

Vincent paid the receptionist quickly, walking through and then practically running out to the car. He slipped in it, and lowered his head down against the dashboard, beginning to sob and shake in terror. He had left Reno so that the child wouldn't suffer, so that Reno wouldn't be disgusted by him and so that he wouldn't become an experiment again. Now it wouldn't work. The child, like him, would be tortured. He couldn't let that happen. It would be better to die. He couldn't die, but the child probably could. He didn't want to kill his baby.

Reno walked out calmly, smiling at the receptionist and heading out to the car. He was shocked to find Vincent collapsed in it, shoulders trembling.  
"Vince?" He murmured, pulling Vincent against him. Vincent didn't deserve to be upset, which was why he wouldn't tell him about the doctor. He gazed down at his face, and saw both sadness and deep horror. He knew Vincent hated doctors, and the comment about telling Shinra must have hurt him. It had been clear the doctor had intended to experiment on him if he had got the chance.

He stroked the jet hair.  
"It's alright Vince, we'll be safe, I won't let Shinra get you, or our baby. It's a little girl… our little girl." He was relieved when Vincent relaxed into his touch. He didn't have time to waste staying here, but he wanted Vincent to feel calm. He leant down and kissed Vincent gently, sitting him up and then starting up the car, slamming his foot down and racing away, to try and get away from the scene of his crime. The body would be found soon.

He sped home, keeping up a constant conversation with Vincent, promising him that they would all be safe and that the child would be happy. He smiled a little when he saw Vincent holding the scan of their child, slowly stroking the image of her body.  
"So, Vincent, what do you think she'll look like? I think if she's got your eyes and my hair she'll end up looking like a tomato."

Those words made Vincent smile up at him, and Reno's heart melted as he saw the total love and trust within Vincent's eyes. He knew he would have to keep the pregnant man safe, and hide from him the truth of the murders which had happened and would continue to occur to keep the baby alive.

"We need to think of a name." Vincent murmured, beginning to wake up and return to reality. Reno smiled at him, reassured by the other beginning to think clearly.

"Yep." Reno's smile increased, and he leant over quickly to kiss Vincent, then continued to drive. "Any ideas?"

Vincent shook his head. He had been considering Lucy, but he felt that that was too much to ask of Reno, for his child to be named after his once-lover. Anyway, they needed a name that they would both like, that would be free of memories of the hell he had suffered.  
"Well, we'll have to think of some." Reno chattered away to Vincent, keeping the radio off. Normally he found that listening to music relaxed him, but as he was expecting at any moment to hear an announcement stating that the top doctor had been found murdered, he thought it was better and less frightening to keep the radio off.

On the surface, the Turk seemed relaxed, his mind occupied simply by the concern of what they should name their child. It was all an act though, on the inside he was planning and plotting their child's survival. Vincent should avoid stress, which meant that he shouldn't know about the death. Then there was the issue of the work colleagues he had seen earlier; the man from finance and that pregnant blonde. He felt certain that they would both need to be eliminated. As if that wasn't enough, as the pregnancy advanced it would become obvious, and he would need to prevent Vincent from leaving the house in order to protect the child. Though he did not relish the idea of forcing his lover to become a prisoner, it might be the only way he could prevent them from being discovered. He tried to reassure himself with the knowledge that within 4 months this would all be over.

When they arrived home it was dark, and Reno's pulse raced as he parked the car. He couldn't help wondering, what if it was already too late? What if the guards were here, waiting to arrest him and drag Vincent back to the labs? He scanned the area around his home, seeing nothing lurking in the shadows. Taking a deep breath, he reached across and gently shook Vincent's shoulder.  
"Vincent… Vincent, we're home." He smiled as the sleepy crimson eyes blinked open.

Vincent sat up and stretched, leaning over to kiss his lover. Reno felt all his anxiety melting away and kissed back, slowly increasing the passion as his hands ran over his lover's skin and he avoided the moment he would have to leave the car. His fingertips traced Vincent's sides, sliding over the ribs and gently caressing the other's sides, groaning a little at the mewls of pleasure Vincent made. His mouth left Vincent's, placing a tender kiss on the corner of his lips before leaning to suck on the other's neck, hand pausing momentarily over their daughter.

She wriggled and Reno laughed, the moment between them shattered. They moved apart, panting in air.  
"Come on, let's go to bed." Reno smirked cheekily as he spoke the words, having no intention of sleeping. Vincent took his hand, and followed him from the car, slipping his metal arm around the redhead's waist, and licking at his neck, intending to leave a mirror mark of the one on his own. Reno shuddered in delight, twisting in Vincent's grip to obtain another kiss.

They walked together through the front door and into the living room, Reno's jacket already dropped in a heap on the floor. Vincent paused to fold his cloak and stopped dead.

The television was blaring out the news, as it had been when they had left. But now the news was being filmed live, from outside the clinic they had visited earlier. In the top-left of the screen, there was a superimposed picture of their doctor, and the headline made his fate clear. "DOCTOR SHOT AT TOP CLINIC"

Vincent turned to Reno, terror in his eyes.  
"Tell me you didn't…"


	9. Trapped

**AN:** Seriously considered giving this story up, but luckily Bekas Strife talked me out of it. The person I was writing for has said she doesn't want to read it, so I was disappointed, but I feel I owe it to you guys to continue it as you've read it. Still, it took me a little while to decide to want to write this again, so that's why there was the delay. This will be updated again quickly.  
**Pairing:** Reno and Vincent  
**Warnings:** Bad language  
**Chapter dedicated to:** Bekas Strife for encouraging me to continue writing.

* * *

Reno stared down; averting his gaze from the pictures on the screen and his lover's hurt expression. Vincent hadn't been meant to find out about this, it had been a necessary action to protect his baby girl. He had hoped that it wouldn't have been discovered until the next morning, or even better that it would have been hushed up. But no, it was being blasted out on television, and now Vincent knew what he had done.

"You… you killed him…" Vincent murmured, thinking of the young man who had been so startled by their news. He looked at the baby photograph still held in his hand. Their daughter, a tiny baby girl who had already had people die just so that he could live. He felt as though his daughter's innocence and purity was already marred with blood before she was even born, and that made him feel sick. He dropped the photograph in shock, backing away from Reno, feeling afraid of him for the first time. He had killed, not to follow orders but to destroy someone who had helped them, who had enabled them to have the first glimpse of their daughter and had told them that she was alright.

"I had to Vince, he'd have gone to ShinRa and then you and the baby would end up as experiments again. I've held you too many times when you've had nightmares to let that happen. Not to you, and definitely not to our baby girl." Reno reached out, placing a hand on Vincent's shoulder, feeling his body tensing in fear. That wasn't how it was meant to go, he was meant to make Vincent keep safe and keep the fear away.

"They'll find us." Vincent whispered, looking up at Reno. He was disgusted at the murder, but he knew that he had to focus on keeping his daughter alive. "They know we were the last ones there." He looked around the house, wondering if this meant they would have to move. He was ready to pack, to run. He had been safe in the church, safer than he was here.

Reno walked over to him, wrapping his arms around the gunman.  
"Don't worry Vincent, it will work out. We'll make it work." He spoke calmly, running one hand over the gunman's chest to gently stroke the other's bump. "We don't need to worry." The Turk ignored the way the gunman was shaking slightly. "Vincent, you know it was necessary, there was nothing else I could do. I have to protect you both."

Vincent's heart was racing. It wasn't just that Reno had killed a man, his lover had killed many and would probably go on to kill more. The problem was that Reno had killed someone who had helped them, and then tried to hide it from him. He let Reno push him down to sitting, too deep in thought to bother fighting him away. Reno's eyes glinted almost insanely in the light. The Turk sat down next to him, stroking his shoulders gently. Vincent stayed relaxed, trying to work out a course of action.

"We could leave?" He whispered softly. That seemed the most sensible method, to find somewhere they could hide from the aftermath of the crime. If it hadn't been for their chid, he wouldn't have had a problem, Reno could have admitted to the murder, and just needed to give an explanation of why. The problem was that they would need to explain why they had been there, and then Vincent and his daughter would end up back as lab-rats.

Reno shook his head, wrapping his arms around Vincent.  
"No, we will stay here. Don't worry; they won't trace it back to us." His voice sounded far from certain, but he still murmured the lie. "You should stay inside the house Vincent, that way you can't be recognised. We could say someone else arrived after we left."

Vincent was sure that wasn't the best idea, but Reno's eyes were still glittering dangerously, and he knew that it was only luck that had kept him uninjured so far. He didn't want to lose this child as well.  
"Alright, I'll stay here and we can do that." He murmured, curling up a little on the sofa and hugging his waist to try and protect the child.

Reno nodded, calming quickly. "Why don't you go and cook dinner, while I make some phone calls." Vincent left the room instantly, understanding the meaning behind Reno's words. Reno needed to discuss something in private, and it would be better for Vincent if he didn't hear. That didn't stop him leaning against the doorframe, trying to hear what it was that Reno was discussing.

Vincent listened to the fragments of conversation, only able to pick out a few words. His lover was speaking to Tseng, and he could make out a little of what was being said. The few words he could hear sent shivers down his spine.  
"Tseng…favour… frame the girl… finance … pregnant… terminate her." He heard Reno snap the phone closed, and hurried to the kitchen, beginning to cook dinner. He understood the need for the initial kill, even though he was disgusted that it happened, but what Reno was planning now seemed too much.

He looked up when Reno entered the kitchen.  
"Reno, enough is enough." He wouldn't stand for it any more. "I'll leave, find somewhere safe. No one else needs to die." Reno shook his head.  
"Vincent, you will stay here. Here is safe."

Vincent opened his mouth to protest but fell silent at the sound of knocking on the door.


	10. Lies

**AN:** Sorry I haven't updated recently. I wanted to make sure that this chapter was good, and I am trying to write Vincent better. This story is getting darker than I initially expected it to be, but I still love writing it. Thank you for all your support  
**Pairing:** Reno/Vincent  
**Warnings:** Violence and bad language  
**Thanks to:** Jeanne. For helping me decide who was at the door.

Reno frowned, biting his lip as he tried to work out what to do. He left the room, going to close the kitchen door behind him but stopping when a foot was placed in the gap. Vincent shook his head.  
"Reno, I'm not just staying in there. I am going to help you." The situation might be bad, but he would face it alongside his lover. Reno's frown deepened but he let him stay outside, heading to the front door. He looked up through the window set in the top of the door, then signalled for Vincent to move into one of the side rooms.

Vincent trustingly obeyed, moving into a side room and letting Reno close the door. He froze when he heard the door being locked. He ran back to the door.  
"Reno?"  
"It's for the best. I don't want you getting hurt. You will be taken to the labs if they see you like that." With that Reno pocketed the key and walked up to the front door. Vincent moved back from the door, hiding from the windows. Reno was right; he couldn't risk him and his unborn child being seen. Especially not by the kind of people who call for Reno, it could be Turks or maybe even ShinRa himself.

Reno answered the door, smiling at Tifa. She opened her mouth to speak but he shook his head.  
"He is out at the moment. I'll let him know you called." She sighed but nodded. She hadn't heard from Vincent in months, and once she had heard that Reno's seemingly endless search had finally yielded success her heart had leapt. It seemed useless though. Head down she walked back down the driveway. She would have to tell the children that their 'Uncle Vincent' couldn't see them yet.

Reno watched her leave, smiling a little. Vincent was back with him now, and no one would be able to take him away. They would have the perfect family together, just what he had always dreamed of. When Reno had been growing up on the streets he had never known true affection, so he had dreamt about it constantly. Now he was finally getting the family he had longed for since childhood.

The smile fell as a black car parked outside and a familiar figure stepped out. He was suddenly glad that he had locked Vincent somewhere he would be safe. But when he walked down to greet his partner, he seemed totally calm, as relaxed as he always was.

Rude nodded, raising a gloved hand to acknowledge the other's presence. As he moved away from the car he pulled out his cell phone, speaking into it. He hung up as he got close enough for Reno to hear what was said.

Reno gave him his best cheeky smile.  
"What do I owe this pleasure too?" He asked, grin not faltering.  
"We need to talk." Rude answered, showing no sign of noticing the other's false joviality. Reno sighed, leading him inside and up into the kitchen, and flopped down onto one of the chairs.

Vincent could hear the talking and recognised Rude's voice. He moved away slightly, panicking. Rude had come here for him. To take him back to the labs, back to Hojo. He shook silently, momentarily forgetting the other man was dead. He backed further from the door, searching for a weapon. His hand fell on a picture of him and Reno together in the park, Reno goofing around like always, and he relaxed a little. It was alright. He wasn't going back to Hojo. The scientist was dead, and even if he wasn't, Vincent wouldn't be helpless again. He had been restrained on a table, shot and defenceless. Never again. Calmer, Vincent sat back down, patting the slight bump. They were safe.

"Tseng has organised the hit." Rude spoke perfectly calmly, and Reno nodded, relaxed. "So why did it need to be done?" His partner shrugged slightly, and Rude's gaze hardened a little under the glasses. He had no problem with killing, but that woman had been pregnant. He wanted Reno to have a good reason. Luckily, Reno had already planned one.  
"Vincent's been having problems with his demons. That guy… he was a doctor, but he did a college thesis on demon possession. I thought he could help us. Only Hellmasker took over, shot the doctor… That woman saw us." Rude nodded, understanding. Reno treasured the other man.  
"Try and make sure it doesn't happen again."

Reno grinned, relaxing a little as he understood that his story had been believed.  
"I will try! I didn't want her dead, we just… there was no choice. Vincent couldn't bear to go back to the labs. I'm helping him cope with his demons. Believe me Rude, I have it under control." Rude nodded, quickly embracing his partner.  
"You should come back to work soon. Rufus and Tseng are getting fed up of covering for you."  
"I'll come in tomorrow. I'm sure that Vincent will be alright at home for a little while." With that, he walked with Rude to the door, opening it to tell his friend it was time to leave. As Rude walked away Reno closed the door, then walked to the room where Vincent was. He unlocked it and wrapped his arms around Vincent, seeing the slight pain in his face.  
"It's ok Vincent. It was one of the Turks. I have to go in for work tomorrow, but I'll protect you. As long as you stay in the house, no one is going to get you. You and the child will be safe." He leant forwards and kissed his lover.


	11. Relaxing

**AN:** Any ideas are loved, as I am a little uncertain where I should go with this story – note the time it took to update! I've kept having to rewrite this chapter before I achieved something I'm happy with. Reviews are always adored, as they are very inspiring. Thank you everyone who's read it this far!  
**Pairing:** Reno/Vincent  
**Warnings:** None

* * *

Next morning, Vincent woke up in Reno's arms. It felt strange; until he had left he had been the one holding Reno this way. Now though, the child inside him prevented him from being able to hold Reno flush against his chest. So now he was the one that was held in a manner that was supposed to protect. He could hear Reno's heart hammering in his chest, and he knew the other man wasn't relaxed. He nuzzled closer, hoping to calm him.

Reno moaned softly in his sleep, arms holding Vincent tighter.  
"Don't... don't leave…" He murmured in his sleep, heartbeat speeding up again. He didn't want to lose Vincent. Slowly his mind registered the touches from Vincent's unmatched hands on his arms, and he fell deeper into sleep.

Vincent lay still, not wanting to disturb the other. He stared out towards the window, wondering what he should do in the coming day. Images of his friends drifted into his mind and he smiled. He would go and visit Tifa and the children, and apologise for his long absence. As the alarm started up Reno jumped awake, his startled eyes and messy hair making Vincent laugh.

"Just five more minutes?" Reno asked hopefully, but Vincent shook his head.  
"You have to go to work today remember?" Reno nodded, making himself clamber away from the warm quilts and his lover's soft body, fumbling around for his uniform and sliding it on, attacking his hair with a brush until it resembled normality. Whilst Reno fought his hair, Vincent took the opportunity to go downstairs and begin to cook breakfast.

He was placing the plates on the table when Reno walked downstairs in his Turk uniform, wrapped his arms around him and looking at what was being cooked. There were sausages and fried eggs, and Reno smiled, kissing at the back of Vincent's neck before sitting down to eat, Vincent sitting next to him. Reno looked up at him with devotion, before beginning to dig into his breakfast. Vincent rolled his eyes a little, having forgotten how messily Reno could eat. After gulping down his food, Reno placed another kiss on Vincent's lips and ran out to get to work.

Vincent finished eating, and then sorted out the dishes. When everything was clean and tidied away, he wrapped himself in his ever-present crimson cloak and headed out to spend the day at the Seventh, not realising that he had left his cell phone on the kitchen table.

He raised a hand and knocked on the door, smiling a little a moment later as Tifa ran out and threw her arms around his shoulders, nuzzling her head against his chest. She smiled, tilting her head to look up at him.  
"Reno told you we'd called then?" At the other's blank face she frowned slightly in concern. "I called for you yesterday, when you were out."  
"I didn't leave the house yesterday Tifa. You must be mistaken." Tifa shook her head and sighed, deciding that now wasn't the time to argue about it. If Vincent hadn't been told, he couldn't be expected to know what had happened.

"Don't worry, you're right, I must have made a mistake… come in, make yourself at home, you know you're always welcome here."

Vincent nodded, and went to step inside, only to be knocked and stumble back a little as his legs were clung to by Marlene, Denzel standing a little way away and smirking. Vincent sighed, but picked up the little girl into his arms.  
"Hello Marlene."  
"Hello Uncle Vincent, how are you? Are you ok? I am ok but I missed you and me and Denzel did some paintings that you have to see and it included a picture of you and Reno for you to see and you can put it up on your fridge because your fridge is boring and it doesn't have any pictures other than photographs and photographs aren't as pretty as pictures and…" She eventually paused for breath, surprising Vincent who had assumed she would just continue talking now that she seemed to get around the need for oxygen. "And you're getting fat."

Her final words made Vincent shift awkwardly; and he placed her back on to the floor, remembering a little too late that he wasn't meant to lift heavy objects.  
"Reno's been feeding me a lot now that I've come home." He murmured. It wasn't exactly a lie, and the girl didn't need to know the real reason. He wanted to protect his friends.

Marlene nodded, seemingly satisfied, and dragged Vincent off to look at the paintings she and Denzel had completed. Tifa walked into the house and closed the door, laughing slightly at the image her mind conjured up of Vincent trying to keep up with both of the children.

* * *

Reno stared at the mountain of paperwork in front of him. Having missed work for so long he should have expected to spend a few days on secretary duty to bring him up to speed, but he had forgotten how much he hated it. He grabbed a form; flicking open his phone and calling home to talk to his lover. When he didn't get an answer, he called Vincent's cell, only to be met again with empty ringing.

He flinched in concern, worrying about what he would do if Vincent had taken off again. He couldn't afford to spend more time searching for him, and Vincent needed his support now. He made himself stop panicking, picked up the pen and began to do his work. He thought that if he worked fast, he would manage to finish today's portion in the early afternoon, and then he would be able to go home and find Vincent. He reassured himself that Vincent was in the bath, but called again an hour later, still to be met with no reply.

Finally the work was finished, and he swiped out from the building, running home far faster than he normally would have. The door was locked, as it had been when he left. He wondered if that meant Vincent just wasn't answering his calls, but his mind twisted it into Vincent being unable to answer his calls, being incapacitated somehow. Even if there wasn't anyone else there, Vincent could be too badly injured to move. He opened the front door and stepped inside, calling Vincent again. He could hear ringing in the kitchen.

He ran to the kitchen, only to find Vincent's phone laying there, displaying the fact that it had missed eight calls from him. He cut the call off, picking up the phone with shaking hands.

* * *

"Goodbye Uncle Vincent!" Marlene called with a wave, giggling with her male partner-in-crime as Vincent hooked a sequin from his hair with a metal claw, holding it in front of his eyes to inspect it. Seemingly satisfied, he dropped the sparkling object to the floor and waved.  
"Good bye, I'll see you soon. Thank you again for such a lovely day Tifa, I really enjoyed it."

Tifa smiled, joining in the children's waving, and Vincent began to head from the house, freezing when Marlene called after him.  
"Vincent! Vincent!" She caught up and pressed a slightly screwed-up piece of paper into his hand. "It's the picture I did…see, that's you and that's Reno. And Denzel did the hair."  
"Thank you Marlene. I'm sure Reno will love it. I'll see you again soon."

He walked down the path, chuckling a little and the scrawled picture in his hand. He couldn't remember Reno having three arms, but if that was what Marlene drew, he'd go along with it. He couldn't help wondering when he would see them next, and when he would have to stop seeing them. Maybe he would be able to tell them, and they could come and visit him and Reno. That seemed like the best plan.

He headed home, opening the door, surprised that it wasn't locked.

"Reno? Reno are you here?"


	12. Truths

**AN:** Thank you for all your support, you guys are really inspirational. I really appreciate each review. I know it's taken me a little while to update, but I'm going to try and update more frequently.  
**Warnings:** Bad language, slight violence

* * *

Vincent headed up the stairs, having checked all the rooms on the ground floor and found that Reno wasn't there.  
"Reno?" He called out, demonic senses searching for his lover. He ran into the bedroom, seeing Reno curled up on the bed. He approached him, placing a hand on his shoulder and tilting Reno's head up towards him. "It's ok; I'm here, what's wrong?" The drawing Marlene had done fell from his hand.

Reno snarled, pushing Vincent away angrily. He glared as his lover stumbled back, eyes glittering with fury.  
"YOU BASTARD!" Reno howled out, jumping to his feet. "I thought you'd DIED! I thought you'd gone back to the labs… WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME WHERE YOU WERE GOING?" He advanced on the other man, aiming to kick him.

Vincent flinched, curling up and backing away slightly.  
"Reno! Calm down, this isn't something worth fighting over…I just went to check on the others, that's all!" He yelped at the kick, climbing up to his feet. He whimpered as Reno raised his hand, targeting Vincent's face with his fist in his anger.

The first blow hit on target and Vincent yelped, shocked, feeling a small trickle of blood running down his face. Reno pulled his fist back again and Vincent raised his left hand, blocking Reno's movement and catching his hand firmly in the metal grasp. He screamed in frustration, trying to tug his hand away from Vincent's fist and failing to free it. He raised his left hand, only for it to be grabbed by Vincent. He lowered his head, head butting Vincent's chest. Vincent yelped, lungs emptying of air, but even as he gasped his grip remained firm.

Reno leant forwards again, but this time his head just rested on Vincent's chest, and tears began to run down his face. Vincent let go of Reno's hands, allowing the Turk to wrap his arms around his waist, as his metal hand wrapped around Reno's back and his human hand stroked Reno's hair.  
"Shush, it's alright Reno, I am alright, we're safe" Vincent murmured, trying to rock him gently in his arms and soothe him.

Reno whimpered, nuzzling the other's shoulder and sobbing slightly, body shaking in relief. Vincent was home, and all those nightmares he had imagined while waiting weren't real. Vincent was safe in his arms. He looked up at him, flinching at the cut and rapidly forming bruise on his lover's face.  
"I…sorry…" He murmured, raising one hand to stroke the other's cheek gently. "I am so sorry, it's just… I feel so afraid that you're going to be taken away again, that you'll go back to the labs… and when you weren't here, I thought they had got you… I thought our daughter was going to be hurt the way you had been…" Fresh tears of concern ran down his face.

Vincent leant down to kiss him, pressing his lips against Reno's, hands burying themselves in the younger man's hair.  
"It's alright." He could feel his face already healing. "You didn't mean to." Despite his own fears, he guided Reno's hand to his swollen stomach, letting it rest on the bump.  
"I think I'm losing it…" Reno whispered, looking down nervously. He didn't want to have hurt his lover or his daughter, he just wanted to keep them safe, but he was failing at it, and had just made things so much worse. His body shook with sobs.

Vincent rocked him gently, human and metal thumbs tracing the tattoos on Reno's cheeks.  
"It will be alright Reno. But you have to have faith in me. I left before, but I'm not going to leave now. You don't need to worry, and you don't need to hurt me. I stay with you because I want to, but if you carry on putting our daughter in danger then I'll have to leave, do you understand?"  
Reno looked down, nodding and fighting back a fresh wave of tears.

"Good." Vincent murmured gently, trying to reassure his lover. Now that the tears had subsided into sniffles, he wondered if it would be better just to distract him. "Our daughter will still need a cot and clothes and other baby things, do you want to go and get them now?"

Reno nodded, stepping away from Vincent to wipe away his tears. He smiled at Vincent, wrapping his arms around the other's waist gently before letting go.  
"We should go and get that now." If they left it much longer Vincent's condition would become obvious, and venturing into the public would be too much of a risk. He took a few deep breaths, calming himself. He could do this.

He took Vincent's hand, letting the dark haired man lead him from the house. It was still safe now, the pregnancy wasn't that obvious. They would just buy what was needed, and then they would leave. A few people stared across at them, wondering why two men were busy discussing baby clothes and cots, but Reno managed to ignore it. There was no need for any more deaths.

He smiled as Vincent picked up a baby's shirt with 'Daddy's little monster' written on it. It would suit the child. Vincent nodded, deciding to buy it as a reminder of how lucky they had been, that their child was human, not a demon. He added it to their basket. Vincent could see that Reno was still jumpy, but he was calmer than he had been.

Across the city, the forensic scientists were giving their report of the death of a doctor. Though the perpetrator had already been convicted and executed, there was one piece of evidence that had stunned them. One of them placed the photograph before Rufus Shinra.

"Ok, so it's a baby scan. That isn't surprising, the clinic dealt with that kind of thing constantly." He raised an eyebrow, thinking of the paperwork he could have been doing in the time it took for his scientists to state the obvious.  
"Yes sir." The scientist explained, taking a breath before continuing. "But sir, the body which holds it, and so the person who is pregnant; is a male."


	13. Work

**AN:** Sorry it's a little late, I haven't been feeling well, but I'm updating now, and will try to speed up updates. Please review, it's really encouraging, and helps keep me writing. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far.

* * *

The walls were slowly becoming a pale purple for their little girl, with the ceiling an even paler pink. Vincent and Reno were painting beside each other, calmer now, closer. As Vincent painted the ceiling, a few drops fell onto the other's hair, clashing with the normal furious red. Reno's eyes widened and he squealed, flicking purple at the other. Vincent retaliated by leaning over and wiping his brush against Reno's face, covering his cheek and the tattoo before moving to the other side of the room to work.

Reno wiped at the paint, smearing it more over his skin, then flicked the purple again at Vincent, glad his lover wasn't wearing his normal cloak. Vincent would have been annoyed if that had got paint on, and what with his hormones, he wasn't sure he wanted to risk it.

Vincent raised the paintbrush and sent a splatter of paint across the room, the pink marking the fresh purple, as well as dying Reno's t-shirt. He paused, feeling guilty at spoiling their hard work, but this guilt disappeared a moment later as Reno soaked his paintbrush in the purple before sending the object hurtling towards Vincent. Vincent automatically blocked and it bounced off hitting the ceiling.

Reno laughed loudly at the streak of paint on the gauntlet. Vincent frowned and turned away, cradling his golden arm and walking off to find a method of cleaning it, worried that the paint could destroy the mechanism. Reno walked over and wrapped his arms around Vincent's waist, leaning up for a gentle kiss.  
"Here, let me." With that, he took the cloth and used it to clean the metal. When the work was done he leant up and bit playfully at the other's nose, before moving away.

This time it was Vincent who approached, wrapped his arms around Reno's waist and kissed him deeply, lifting his mismatched hands to run them through the other's brilliant scarlet hair. Reno reached up, embracing the other, holding onto his shoulders and pulling him closer before pulling away breathlessly and glancing around the room. Whilst the painting was nearly finished, there were now purple spots where there should have been pink, and pink where there should have been purple. He shrugged.

"Call it modern art; I'm sure the kid will love it." With that he grinned and launched himself at Vincent again, holding him close and taking his hand. "Well, now that's done, we have some time for ourselves…" He murmured. Vincent nodded, smiling slightly and heading from the room, freezing as Reno's phone began to ring.

Reno flipped it open and swore.  
"It's the boss. Hold that thought." He pressed the phone to his ear. "Hello?"

Vincent watched nervously, worried that they might have been found out. Reno placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and continued to speak. After nearly a minute he hung up the call.  
"Rufus wants me to come in and see him. He says it's important. Stay here and keep the door locked until I return."

Vincent nodded quickly, not wanting to give the more controlling element of Reno's personality a chance to resurface.

"Good luck." He whispered, heading back in the nursery in order to fix the damage done by the paint fight.

Reno headed out to the car, frowning a little as he registered that he still had paint on his T-shirt, hair and face, and did what he could to wipe it away. The T-shirt at least could be covered simply by putting on his work jacket, but even after scrubbing at it with his handkerchief, both his hair and face remained slightly pink, giving the impression of a blush which had spread.

He tried to put that from his mind as he raced into work, heading up to the presidential rooms. He knocked, then upon being ordered, headed in. Rufus was resting in his chair, totally relaxed, and he stared at him.  
"So, Reno, you decided to get here then?" Reno bit down on the urge to make a comment about the young president that would probably get him in trouble, and nodded.  
"Sir."

"I've called you here to talk about the incident that happened at a clinic recently. I'm sure you've heard of it on the news."

Reno's heart thudded in his chest as he nodded, shaking a little in fear. He didn't want to show his fear, it would give Rufus the proof he needed. He wanted to call Vincent, warn him to run away while there was still a chance, let him have one small possibility of escape.

"Good. I need you to investigate it." Rufus explained, nodding slightly the distress that the other seemed to feel at such a simple order. Reno panted; arms around himself, shaking worse now, but in relief. He was shocked, but at least it meant that Rufus didn't know. That was a start, it meant he had a chance.  
"Sir."

"Tseng is away and Rude and Elena are busy with a mission, so you will need to look through the files. I am concerned that it is an inside cover-up, and I am trusting you to find the one who is responsible." Reno nodded automatically. He would lie, say he hadn't found anything. Vincent would be alright. He was afraid, but he could hide it, and they would escape.

"I will investigate right away sir." His voice shook slightly. Rufus noticed, but didn't comment.

"The files are in the media room." Reno nodded, almost running out of the room. He headed in, finding several tapes on the desk, along with the newspaper articles and personal files. He started to watch them, still trembling in fear, unable to get rid of the sensation that he was being watched, trapped. He felt like a fly in a web. The first few pieces were the reports from the crime scene, and the video of the execution of the woman who had initially been accused. He skipped that, not wanting to see. Their daughter was worth her death.

He read through some more newspaper articles, mind whirring as he strived to find something else which he could use, someone else he could blame. The best person to try and pin this on was the dead woman, after all, she had already given up her life, she couldn't be hurt more. If he couldn't get enough convincing evidence, then he would have to try someone else. He was beginning to research the secretary, seeing her as a possible escape route, while the video continued to play.

On the unwatched screen in front of him the security tapes from the day of the assassination played on. Two small figures, one in dark blue and one in red and black, headed into the building. A few minutes passed, and during that time, Reno was beginning to gather the evidence necessary to incriminate the secretary. The red and black figure headed back into the car.

The door to the media room opened and Rufus walked in, smiling slightly at having all his thoughts confirmed.  
"Reno, look at the screen."  
The Turk jumped, glancing up at the screen as the blue figure topped by red hair pocketed what was in its hand, walked to the car and started it, driving away. Rufus's voice cut the air, cold, calculating.  
"Care to explain?"


	14. Disaster

**AN:** Updating again! I hope you all like this.  
**Warnings:** Violence, language, Reno.

* * *

Reno gave a nervous laugh, looking up at Rufus.  
"I don't know, it looks pretty suspicious to me. Someone must have tried to frame us." He muttered. He knew it was a weak lie but he had to do what he could. "I think someone must have thought they could get us in trouble. I mean, why'd I want to kill some musty old doctor?" He was coughing slightly as he tried, and failed, to laugh.

Rufus raised an eyebrow and passed over a pregnancy scan. Reno's eyes went wide and he gulped slightly, feeling nervous as he tried to continue.  
"It's a pregnancy scan. See, there's a baby there. Men can't get pregnant." Rufus nodded, noticing the fear on the other's face.  
"That's the unusual thing though. This is a pregnant man. I don't know who it is. Though possibly someone who had been experimented on for a long period may be the obvious solution. Valentine perhaps?"

Reno could have screamed. He wanted to run away.  
"The … that's ludicrous, you must be wrong, I think I'd know if Vince was pregnant." He murmured. He had to prove to Rufus that his suspicions were wrong. He felt trapped. He couldn't let Vincent go back to the labs. Not when he still had nightmares about it.

Rufus nodded slightly.  
"Well, soon my men will be at your house and they will be able to take him to the laboratory for a brief examination. If, as you say, this is entirely false, then he will be free to leave in less than an hour. If not…" The President shrugged. "He may stay a little longer."  
Reno shook his head, breath speeding up.  
"That's stupid. Leave him alone."

The door into their house was wrenched open and Vincent began to panic, breathing faster and shaking. He backed away into the kitchen, hands scrabbling over the surface. He found his key and opened the cupboard, pulling out his handgun. He fired off a shot, knowing that it wasn't Reno, that it was someone who wanted to hurt him.  
"No one can come in here!" He shouted. His action only served as a signal to his position. The men rushed in. He took aim and fired rapidly, hearing Chaos's calls to give in to him and let him take control. He couldn't give into the demon, not even now. The price was too high. He saw one of the advancing soldiers fall back, but they continued to come closer.

He let off another three shots. He frowned, realising he was running out of bullets. Just two left. If he wasn't immortal he would have used it on himself, but that would have just been wasted. He would have been knocked unconscious, and would have been utterly defenceless. He managed to immobilise two more guards, before having to stop to reload. In that time, the soldier's reached him. He lashed out with his metallic arm, but felt something small piercing his other arm under the cape and his brain began to fog. It felt as though a haze was lowering behind his eyes. The soldiers backed away, nodding slightly. It was going well. They left the kitchen, entering again a few moments when they heard a loud thump. They arrested the unconscious man and headed back towards the headquarters.

Rufus smiled at Reno.  
"You can be there the entire time. I won't let anything happen to him. After all, like you said, there's no way he could be pregnant." Reno sighed but nodded, knowing that the other was trying to upset him. He wondered if this was payback for the number of times he had cut work to search for Vincent. He shouldn't have found him. Vincent and the kid were safe when they were alone.

Rufus frowned, picking up his pager and examining the message.  
"They're here now. Come on." He headed down through the winding corridors, through the lift and down into the basement. Rufus nodded at the Turk and pushed open the door. "I am sure the tests will prove that there is nothing for us to worry about, aren't you?" Reno nodded, mind swimming. He felt dazed, and he hated that this was happening. He should know how to handle it.

Reno stepped into the cold and white-tiled room, running forwards in shock as he saw Vincent laying unconscious on the table, wrists and ankles restrained. Vincent groaned softly in pain. Reno span around to glare at Rufus.  
"This isn't good for him. I could have asked him! You didn't need to do all this you sick shit!" He reached for his EMR but paused, realising he was heavily outnumbered. He stroked Vincent's hair, trying to calm down. He started to panic again as he realised what the result of this would be. Even from Rufus's distance, it must have been clear that Vincent was with child. Maybe they wouldn't have to stay here. He knew that was a foolish thing to hope, but he had to believe in something; think that there was some way it could be alright.

Vincent's eyes flickered slightly, flicking Reno's attention back to him. He stroked his slender fingers over the other's ivory skin.  
"It's going to be alright Vince, no one's going to hurt you."  
Vincent nodded, staring straight at Reno. He couldn't look anywhere else. To break eye contact would be to admit that he was back in this hell, back in the nightmare that he thought he had finally escaped.

Terror welled up in Vincent and he started to shake.  
"Reno…what is happening?" Reno took a deep breath then looked away, managing a hollow laugh. His voice shook as he explained.  
"Rufus has this stupid idea that you're pregnant. He wants to check, that's all, then we can go home." Vincent paled and started to shake. Reno stroked his hair to try and calm him. Vincent relaxed slightly, but that comfort faded away as the door opened and a lab-coated scientist walked in.

"I just need to take a blood sample Mister Valentine."  
Vincent stared up at Reno, eyes wide and trembling in fear. Back to this nightmare.


	15. Deals

**Pairing:** Vincent/Reno  
**AN:** Sorry for the slight delay, I've been having computer difficulties but they are no longer a problem.  
**Warnings:** Language

* * *

The scientist gave the restrained man a reassuring smile as he inserted the needle into a vein, drawing off a capsule of blood. Reno watched angrily, one hand holding Vincent's whilst the other stroked his hair. This was unnecessary, it was obvious that Vincent was pregnant, the bump was large enough, but if he said that then he would be admitting his lover's condition. He kept trying to tell himself that the blood test would go wrong, but in his heart he knew that Rufus would never let them leave, regardless of the result.

"Thank you." The scientist murmured before walking off to test the blood. As they waited, Rufus merely watched with a slight smirk whilst Reno tried to comfort Vincent, promising him that it would all be alright.  
"Come on Vincent, you'll get out of here, don't be afraid." Vincent managed a weak smile, but it was clear in his eyes that he was sharing the same thought as Reno. If he had just run away and not come back, not returned for Reno, and not have been found, their little girl would still be safe. Now she was doomed. He sighed and lay still.

The scientist returned after a few moments, and caught Rufus's eye. He cleared his throat slightly, hands fiddling with the vial.  
"It appears your suspicions were correct. I never would have believed it possible, but it really is very interesting." Rufus's smirk widened. Vincent looked up in terror at Reno and started shaking his head.  
"No.. You're wrong! I'm not! I'm not! Just let me go!" It was one thing for him to return to those decades of experiments, but quite another to condemn his unborn child to a lifetime of brutality. Reno couldn't offer any meaningful words of comfort, there was nothing left that he could say, so he just stroked his hair and murmured gently against his ear.

Rufus watched the scene between them, allowing it to continue for a little longer. So far everything was going the way that he had hoped, and it could well be extremely successful. He smiled at Reno, but the happiness did not reach his eyes. They were as cold as ice.  
"Possibly Reno it would be best if your boyfriend remained here within the labs? At least until after the birth, maybe a little longer?" He was expecting Reno to refuse this offer, but that was taken into account within his plan.

Reno's eyes widened and he gripped Vincent's hand tighter.  
"NO!" Even Reno seemed a little shocked at the volume of his outburst. "I won't let you. This child is ours, they aren't just an experiment, and Vincent will be healthier and happier at home. I promised him that he would never have to return here." He continued to stroke Vincent's hair, whilst the immortal man struggled to hold back tears. Rufus nodded.

"I understand all of that Reno, but the fact is, I want my science department to stay ahead of all others. We have had documents in the past, detailing Valentine's previous pregnancy, but these were dismissed as the ravings of a lunatic. Therefore, we need the new data which this pregnancy will provide. You should have informed me of this the moment you became aware of it. It could be extremely useful."

Reno shook his head rapidly, eyes glistening with tears. He couldn't sit by and let this happen, couldn't let his child be taken away, and even more than that, he couldn't let Vincent suffer again. He looked down.  
"I didn't tell you because I was afraid you would do this. What you want to do is wrong..." Here, Rufus interrupted, that calm smirk still resting on his face.

"I could always keep him after the tests as well. He could become a permanent addition to the labs." At that, Vincent's self control snapped and he began to struggle against his bonds, growling, sobbing and snarling. Reno looked at the restraints, planning to help remove them, but he thought that was too risky. Even if he broke Vincent out, there was nowhere for them to go, nowhere they could run. He just stroked his lover's hair in a feeble attempt at calming him and providing some much-needed comfort.

Rufus smiled slightly.  
"He doesn't seem to like that idea much does he?"  
"Of course not!" Reno spat back. "Not after what your father's bastards did to him!" His face was red and he was shaking in barely repressed anger. He wanted to hit the man in front of him, but he knew that that was too dangerous. It could lose the only chance Vincent had.

Rufus watched the other's reactions with interest. Reno was reacting exactly as he had expected. He was getting angry, and the more annoyed and angry he got, the less control he had over his actions. This was all going according to plan.  
"Reno, if I may have a word in private?" With that he turned and walked out of the room. Reno hesitated, looking down at his bound lover before sighing.  
"I'm sorry Vincent, I'll be back soon I promise." Vincent nodded, closing his eyes as he heard Reno leaving, and he found himself back trapped in the hell that he had tried so hard to escape from.

Rufus spun to face Reno when he was convinced he would be out of the range of even the enhanced man's hearing. There was a calm smile on his face.  
"Reno, I think I have a way that we can settle this, and it will work for everyone." Reno stared open mouthed, trying to work out how to reply.  
"I have to be able to take Vincent home today. I can't leave him in here any longer, he hates it. You have to understand." Rufus nodded, continuing with a seemingly friendly and understanding smile.

"Of course not, this place contains so many bad memories for your lover. I am willing to offer a compromise. Just based on three conditions. You agree to them all, and I'll let you and Vincent walk out of here, we won't bother you. Does that sound fair?" Reno nodded rapidly. It sounded more than fair, and it would be what they needed. His mouth was dry as he responded.  
"What are your conditions?" Rufus smiled at him gently.  
"Firstly, you have to come into work when you are meant to, do your paperwork, and accept your missions. I will try and ensure that your workload is not too high in the lead up to the birth." Reno nodded again. That seemed fair.

"Secondly, you will allow my scientists to perform the operation to deliver the child. You will need to rely on a doctor to do it, and if they are allowed then you won't have to shoot anyone to keep your boyfriend's true..." he paused, struggling to decide on the correct word. "Capacities a secret. Also in this condition is the fact that you will allow my scientists to monitor the pregnancy by bringing Vincent in for short weekly tests. The same will be true of any future pregnancies."  
"Sound's okay..." Reno murmured, hoping that this could be the chance. He desperately wanted to tell Vincent that they would be allowed to return home. The weekly tests could work to their advantage, as at least they would be certain that there was nothing wrong with the child. Rufus smiled.

"My third condition to enable you and Vincent to walk out of here today is that I want you to agree to hand over the baby when it is born." He noticed Reno's shock but continued. "It would be useful for research purposes. If you have any further pregnancies you may keep the child." Reno shook his head dumbly. "You would rather your boyfriend remained here until the birth?"

Reno looked away, unable to answer, unable to even speak. After a few moments of silence he looked up at Rufus.  
"Can I see Vincent again?" Rufus nodded.  
"I want your answer soon." With that, he led the Turk back to the laboratory. Vincent was lying still, restrained on the table.

Vincent's eyes snapped open and he looked up in confusion, body trembling.  
"No... please no..." Tears started running down his face. He expected at any moment for his image of Reno to be replaced by Hojo, to suffer the sickening realisation that the time since he had been woken was merely a dream. It was an idea which often haunted him, but rarely in quite such a vivid manner.

Reno reached out and stroked away Vincent's tears, crouching to place a gentle kiss on his forehead.  
"Vincent, Vince... I'm here. I won't let anyone hurt you I promise." He shivered slightly, wondering what Vincent would think of that deal. He was certain that his lover would be horrified. Vincent would be sickened if he knew that Reno was even considering accepting it. But he had no choice. He looked down at his distressed lover and made a decision which would haunt him for the rest of his life.  
"Rufus, I accept your deal." Rufus nodded, calling for one of the lab assistants to release Vincent from his bonds. He smiled at Reno.  
"Then you can go home."

As soon as he was released Vincent clung to Reno for support. Reno rocked him gently.  
"It's alright."  
"I thought I would never be free of there…" Reno placed a gentle kiss on the other man's lips.  
"You are free. We'll come back for tests and for the birth, but we can go home and carry on how we were." Vincent nodded, sitting up and heading for the door. Reno gave him a reassuring smile, heading to follow him.

Rufus stopped Reno from leaving by placing a hand on his shoulder.  
"Don't forget. The child is mine."


	16. Regret

**AN:** Hope this is good! Sorry for the slow update, but I'll try and update more. I think this fic is coming to its end, so if anyone has any suggestions of how it should finish then PM or review with the ideas!  
**Pairing:** Vincent/Reno

* * *

Reno sighed, pushing the lab door closed behind him and taking Vincent's arm, slowly steering him back to the car. His lover smiled at him contently.  
"That was alright." It might not have sounded overly sure, but from Vincent, with his previous experience of ShinRa's laboratories, it was high praise indeed. Reno looked away for a moment, pretending to be searching for his swipe card. He still hadn't told him, couldn't tell him. There was no way that Vincent could know that he had betrayed their child, sold them to ShinRa in exchange for Vincent's safety. Vincent would have been disgusted.

Reno was disgusted, but unlike Vincent, he knew how ShinRa worked. He knew it was necessary. He could have refused, but if he tried then he merely would have been assigning both Vincent and their unborn child a lifetime long stint in the labs. It was better this way. There would be pain, and sadness, but Vincent would be able to move on. The child couldn't matter.

Vincent smiled and kissed his cheek, clawed hand resting over the ever-growing bump. He smirked softly, leaning to whisper in Reno's ear.  
"Reno, you've left it a bit late to have regrets." Reno nodded. Vincent was right, he just didn't know, couldn't guess, what the regrets were about.  
"Let's get you home." Reno murmured, voice soft, reassuring. He was used to taking control in moments like this, guiding Vincent as they left the labs, when there was still a risk of him forgetting when they were, expecting Hojo. Any shock could be bad for the baby.

Reno smiled as they reached the car and held open the door for his lover. That was another of his coping tactics, being as gentlemanly as he could, trying to protect Vincent until the final and total pain. He knew that Vincent would never forgive him if he discovered the truth, but he hoped he would be able to keep it secret, to find a way of hiding from him what had happened. Vincent yawned and settled into the seat, claws stroking over the baby.

The baby, not his baby or our baby. That was the final line of defence for Reno. He tried to distance himself from it. He tried to distance Vincent from it as well, believing that it would help. He was yet to know whether his plan was a success. He buckled himself in and started up the car.

They had barely started going down the road when Vincent spoke up, a smile on his face.  
"They say it's all going well." Reno nodded, slowly running out of patience. He had been there, watching as his lover had been prodded and poked, samples and measurements taken. He had heard the scientist's excitement about the growth of their future specimen. He didn't need to be reminded of it one more time. Sometimes he just wanted to scream at Vincent, to beg him to forget about the child, tell him it was worthless anyway. But he didn't. He held Vincent's hand during the experiments, murmuring endless and meaningless encouragement, promising him that it would all be alright. Vincent believed him, trusted him. It made Reno feel sick.

"I know." Reno replied when he had calmed down enough to think. "That is good." Vincent nodded, managing a slightly pleased smile. With his last pregnancy, the one forced by Hojo in the horror of the labs, things had been going wrong by now. The baby had stopped gaining weight. The fact that it was still going well at the moment was the most reassuring hint he had that he would be able to support the child until the birth.

"See. You don't need to worry. When we get hope you can help me put up that book shelf you promised." Reno sighed and nodded.  
"Of course Vincent." He was doing all he could to try and prevent the child from invading Vincent's thoughts, but he was unable to hold back the power of instinct, unable to protect him from what he knew only too well. Vincent knew there was a life inside him, and would do anything he could to protect it. Reno just wished that that could have been enough.

Reno didn't know how Vincent could stand it, the scientists' touches and comments and murmurs. Vincent had only smiled, told Reno that one day he would understand, that when they held their child in their arms, they would know for certain it was all worth it. Reno wasn't able to tell him that the day he longed for would never come.

In his brooding silence, Reno drove home. After a few minutes of the journey, Vincent had grown tired of attempting communication with his silent partner, and had instead withdrawn from a pocket in that ripped cape, the latest scan. Reno didn't know why Vincent insisted on still wearing the cape, when his condition had made it impossible for him to wear anything else of his old uniform. He sighed, wanting to snatch the picture away and rip it to shreds, but to Vincent it was a relic.

Vincent smiled, examining every tiny detail in the picture. He looked up at Reno and grinned.  
"She has your nose." Reno flinched as though he had been stabbed, but tried to recover.  
"That's good. I'll cook dinner when we get home."  
"But what about the bookshelf?" Vincent asked petulantly.  
"That can wait until after dinner." Reno sighed, explaining patiently. He had hoped to distract him, but that had clearly failed. Vincent was so excited about their child, Reno couldn't help wondering if he was doing the right thing by giving it away. He hated what he was doing , but really there was no other choice. He was still haunted by the idea though, of seeing Vincent destroyed by his own actions. He parked the car.

The two of them headed together into the house. Reno sat Vincent down at the table, then went to cook. Vincent rolled his eyes.  
"I'm not an invalid." Reno shook his head.  
"I know Vincent, but I don't think it's easy to cook with claws." Vincent shrugged in defeat and let the other work.  
"Are you alright Reno?"

Reno smiled emptily. He wanted to scream. No, he wasn't alright. He was a monster who was selling their unborn child. He nodded, and began to cook. Vincent relaxed. He had thought that there was something wrong with Reno, but that was just his own fears. Reno would be fine. He felt more reassured, and sneaked another look at the photograph, carefully tracing their daughter's cheek with a human fingertip. No child would ever be more loved than her.

Vincent smiled, leaning down to murmur to his child.  
"You'll love your nursery. It's purple and we have got you toys, and soon there will be a book shelf up for when you're older and you start reading." Reno flinched, and cut up the food more rapidly. "You're going to be so happy with us, I promise. You'll have a perfect life."

"SHIT!" Reno yelled as he cut into his finger. He ran it under the water, then found a cure and healed it. Vincent looked over nervously.  
"Reno? Are you alright?" Reno smiled and nodded.

Vincent settled back in his seat, relaxed once more. After he had finished cooking, Reno brought over the food and the two of them ate together. Vincent stretched slightly, and Reno looked over at him.  
"Are you alright?" Vincent nodded.  
"Back just hurts a bit." The ex-Turk hissed slightly as a sudden pain shot through his swollen stomach and thighs. Reno looked up in concern.  
"Vincent?" The other didn't respond, focussed solely on his pain. "Vincent, come on, snap out of it!" Vincent looked up at him desperately. "Do you need to go back to the labs?"

Vincent nodded. Reno felt his heart breaking as he picked up the phone.


	17. Birth

**Thanks to:** Kitsunefan203 who really helped me decide where to take this chapter!  
**AN:** Okay, this took me a while, probably only one or two more chapters to go! But I hope you like it!  
**Warnings:** Violence and bad language.

* * *

Reno stared down at the phone, unable to make the call. He had thought for so long that he'd be able to do it. Vincent was worth it of course, but the thought of condemning their child for his happiness made him feel sick. He hung up again. He couldn't do it. He looked at Vincent and sighed. "Does it hurt badly?"

Vincent nodded, trying to hide the pain. He didn't want Reno to worry, but it was getting worse rapidly.

Reno bit his lip, an idea springing forwards.  
"You can heal after just about everything can't you?" Vincent paused and then nodded. Yes, he could. Thanks to what that monster had done to him, thanks to his curse, his cursed demons which filled his mind, he could suffer no permanent damage. He could still feel pain, but it didn't, couldn't, cause long lasting wounds. He'd be long dead if it could. "Vince, you've got to trust me. I know what I'm doing. Vince, you trust me don't you? More than anything?"

Vincent frowned, concerned by all those questions, so close together. He was frightened and in pain, but he trusted Reno.  
"I do." Reno sighed.  
"We're having the baby here." Reno explained, ignoring the way that Vincent's mouth opened to protest. "Here, and today. We aren't going to the labs. It's a bad place, and you've suffered there too many times. I'm not letting you go there ever again." He frowned. "Vincent, get healing materia." Vincent shook his head.  
"Reno, what are you planning?"

"You said you trust me. Get the cure and head up to our room." Reno spoke calmly, but he was frightened. Vincent shook his head, heading towards the door. He wanted to get back to the labs. They could help. Reno was losing it. Reno ran forwards and hit Vincent hard over the back of the head, knocking him to the floor. The gunner was barely conscious. Reno flinched but kicked him again, then picked up the gunner, carrying him up to the bed room. He laid him down on the bed, and grabbed some handcuffs, binding his mismatched hands to the bedpost. He secured his legs, knowing that if Vincent struggled this could go wrong. That done, he went downstairs and grabbed a knife, some blankets, and a few healing materia.

Vincent woke up in the bed, tied down. He started to struggle, reminded of the hell of the lab. He felt trapped, dizzy, and the pain was getting worse by the second. He screamed in frustration, gasping as Reno appeared in the doorway.  
"Reno? What the FUCK?!"

Reno swore inventively. He'd hoped that Vincent wouldn't be awake yet.  
"Just trust me." He put down his materials and ran forwards, straddling Vincent and knocking him out via a pressure point, the way he had been trained. He shuddered slightly, unable to believe he was going to do this, then lifted up Vincent's shirt. One last check that Vincent was out of it, and he raised the knife. He plunged it into the other's stomach, at the top of the bump, and carefully cut into it, scrapping and peeling away the flesh to reveal the changes Vincent's body had undergone. He felt sick at the bubbling blood as it gushed over the sheets. He worked quickly, knowing it was in here somewhere. There it was.

He looked away, gagging, as he realized what exactly he had done. He pushed the remorse aside and cut deeper, ignoring the gush of liquid, removing the fragile baby. He turned away from his lover, wiping the blood and mucus from the child. He stroked it, gasping in relief as it opened its mouth and began to cry.

He looked down at it and realized what he had just done. They had their baby, their own precious little baby. Their baby with dark hair and blue eyes, their angel. He started to cry, rocking the bundle. After a few seconds, he remembered where he should be. He placed the newborn down on the bed, and started to patch up Vincent, healing him.

Vincent started to wake up, and as he registered what was happening he sobbed. His body was wracked in pain that he couldn't control, couldn't understand. He couldn't move. He wanted to scream. Reno came into his field of vision, but it didn't comfort him. Reno smiled at him gently, face smeared with tears.  
"Look Vincent…"He held out the newborn child. "It's our daughter. Our little angel." He crouched by the restrained man, holding out the precious bundle.

Vincent slowly realized what had happened.  
"You did this?" Reno nodded.  
"Had to. I am so sorry, I will never hurt you again, but…I had to. The labs wanted …" He paused. "Vincent, I have to go and call someone." He freed Vincent's arms and legs, and handed him the child, then left the bedroom, locking the door behind him, praying he could understand.

Vincent panicked but held the baby close, wanting to reassure her. Reno was right, he had known what he was doing, despite all the horror. He had got the baby out, and tried to spare Vincent pain. There was the baby girl, and she was alive. Maybe Reno wasn't totally out of control after all.

Down in the kitchen, Reno managed the final stage in his plan.  
"I…Vincent collapsed. I tried to operate, but the child was stillborn…" Reno murmured, a sad smile on his face. "I'm so sorry… I tried." There was a slight sigh at the end of the line.  
"Bring it in for dissection. If there is another, I will expect that."  
"Alright." Reno nodded, feeling sick. "I'll be there soon." He hung up, almost in tears. He ran back to the bedroom, and ran to Vincent, clung to him.

"I'm so sorry Vincent! I just…I couldn't say that I was going to cut you, and…I just…I couldn't let you go back to the labs." Vincent nodded slowly, and wrapped his metal claw around Reno's arm, joyful tears in his eyes.

"We have her." Vincent said, leaning against Reno and stroking the infant's small hands. Reno nodded.  
"I'll fetch her a bottle, you think of her name." They'd drawn up a shortlist, five names. Rhia, Scarlet, Fausta, Sarla or Isabelle. He smiled slightly, cradling the delicate child as Reno left the room. When he returned, he looked up and nodded.  
"Fausta. You said it means lucky. We were so lucky to have her." Reno nodded and smiled. He crouched down and squeezed her tiny hand.

"Hello Fausta, you're so beautiful." He held up the bottle, watching her drink. He started crying. Vincent wrapped an arm around him, wanting to provide comfort. He spoke softly.  
"I know she is, but she'll be alright, she's got us, we can look after her."  
Reno nodded, murmuring to himself.  
"I'm sorry I nearly sold you."

Vincent heard the whispered words and froze.


	18. Escape

**AN:** Hello! Thank you for all your support on this! I'm going to be writing one more chapter after this, and I hope it doesn't disappoint! Thank you again for all your reviews and encouragement.  
**Pairing:** Vincent/Reno

* * *

Vincent could feel his blood running cold.  
"Reno….what did you say?" Reno shook his head. Vincent flinched, cradling Fausta to his chest, rocking her gently. He was frightened now, he had thought that Reno had recovered from his problems earlier in the pregnancy, but now it seemed worse than ever. He couldn't believe that that was true, that Reno would have sold his child. His lover might have been many things, but he had never been a monster.

Reno watched, hurt by the fear in his lover's eyes. He never wanted to hurt the baby, but it had seemed to be his only chance at protecting Vincent. He had to make him see that. He paused.  
"Vincent, you misheard me…"  
"No I didn't… You're lying… I've got to get out of here." He held Fausta close, glancing around the room. He could run to ShinRa, beg for their protection for him and his daughter, or else try and find Cloud and Tifa, seek safety that way.

The Turk sighed, moving away a little from Vincent, not meaning to frighten him so much. It seemed to work. Reno slowly moved closer again, relieved when Vincent didn't move away. He sat near him.  
"Vincent… I've been lying to you, and for that I am so sorry. I thought it would help, that it would mean I could keep you safe, but it was so stupid….so very stupid…" He took a few deep breaths before being able to speak. "I made a deal with the scientists in the labs. When they found out that you were pregnant they were so excited…Rufus wanted to keep you for experiments, they weren't going to let you leave, but he offered…If I'd give them the baby, if I'd let them do what they wanted, you could leave. Otherwise…" He collapsed forwards against Vincent's shoulder, body convulsing slightly in sobs. "they'd have kept you there."

Vincent felt sick, realizing the folly of trying to run to ShinRa. That Reno could even have considered selling their child horrified him. It was so unlike Reno. Reno was always so kind, so gentle, the one who would wake him from his nightmares and remind him that Hojo was gone. He frowned slightly, remembering the night he had woken up screaming, and begged Reno not to make him ever go back. Reno had held him close and promised that those experiments would never happen again, no matter what. It dawned on him that this was part of the no matter what. Reno was even willing to give up their child to keep Vincent safe. He raised his hand to awkwardly stroke the messy red hair.  
"What now?" He whispered. He hated what Reno had done, but there was nothing he could do about it now. "Never try and hurt her again."

Reno shook his head vigorously, and then realized that Vincent was still there with him. There was still a chance that their life together could survive, but only if they acted quickly.  
"You pack. We've got to get out, away from ShinRa, away from Rufus. All three of us. I have to try and buy us some time. Just get what we need, I'm sorry about the room. Get it into suitcases and into the car. I'll be back soon."

Vincent hesitated, wondering if he could trust him. He would have to, and he knew that Reno was telling the truth. He could understand, even if he didn't approve. He hugged Reno with his free arm, kissing his cheek.  
"Go and do what you have to. Hurry, I'll be ready when you get back." Reno nodded, kissing Vincent softly.  
"Thank you." With that, he turned, and left the house.

Reno headed through to the slums. The air here was worse, barely breathable, and he hated it. The stench of decay brought back too many memories. Most of the buildings were so damaged that they seemed to be held up by will power alone. Reno had been born here, and had been part of the reason the destruction was so severe. But he was here for a reason, and he had to do it. He just needed to find a baby that he could give as the evidence to ShinRa, buy them a few hours. Even if he had to kill it. He did not want to kill a baby, but if that was the only chance to keep his child, then he would.

As he continued walking in this hell, he tried to ignore the grimy children and emaciated bodies. Some were dead, and others were dying. It was hard to tell them apart. He watched where he put his feet, praying to the lifestream for a chance. Someone up there heard him, and amongst a pile of rubbish he found the small, cold body of a newborn corpse. It was a girl, just like his own Fausta. He fought down the bile that threatened to make him gag, and he picked her up in his jacket. He found a water supply and cleaned her, relieved when the water revealed brown hair. That would do, she would pass as their daughter for a few hours, long enough for them to run. He carried the corpse in his arms, shaking, and headed to the ShinRa building.

"Here…" He laid the body down on the laboratory bench, looking away. It wasn't his daughter, but it so easily could have been. "I brought her." He wiped away a tear, then looked helplessly at a scientist. "Please can I go?" The scientist nodded, looking at him pityingly.  
"I know that this has been hard for you. Go home and comfort your lover. If this occurs again, we will help."

Reno nodded, and practically ran from the room, speeding back to Vincent. Vincent was sat in the car, feeding the little girl. The suitcases were already packed and stored in the boot.  
"You ready?" Reno whispered. Vincent nodded, and Reno quickly checked through the house. Realizing everything that could be taken had been, he slipped into the car and drove away. Vincent rocked Fausta to try and keep her quiet.

The scientist gazed down on the dissected body of the child, frowning slightly. This wasn't Valentine's child. He called President Rufus to tell him that Reno had lied.


	19. End

**AN:** Well this is my last chapter, and I have really enjoyed writing this! I hope you've enjoyed reading it, I adore any reviews, and thank you for all your support. Took me a while to decide what to do with this chapter, but I hope you like it! If anyone has any idea of what I should write next, please drop me a note or review.  
**Pairing:** Vincent/Reno

* * *

Reno headed straight to Tifa's bar, whilst Vincent kept Fausta pressed to him, murmuring to her and trying to keep her quiet. He did what he could to remain out of sight, but there was little he could do. They were practically defenceless.  
"Vincent, stay low in the car. I'll ask Tifa if we can stay." He ran into the bar and grabbed Tifa's arm, eyes wide and panicked, looking almost possessed. Vincent slid into the foot well with the child, hoping that no one would spot them there. Fausta had stopped crying now, and was gurgling happily, and Vincent entertained her by waving his golden claws in front of her face.

Tifa was startled by the other's frightened expression, and took his hand, pulling him into a side room and sitting him down. When she spoke, her voice made it clear that she wouldn't tolerate any nonsense, but still showed that she wanted to care about him.  
"Reno, what is going on?" She knew the man had lied to her to stop Vincent seeing them, and after Vincent had snuck out to see her and the children, he hadn't heard from him again. She'd been frightened, concerned that Reno had hurt her friend. Now it felt like all her worst fears were being confirmed.

"You've got to help us." Reno begged, clinging to her arm, staring up at her from his position in the chair. "ShinRa's after me, after our baby." Tifa frowned slightly, wondering if Reno had lost his mind. That worried her, she didn't want him in this house if he had.  
"Reno, where's Vincent?"  
"The car…" He muttered, panicking. She paused, then nodded.  
"Reno, you stay there, I'll be back in a minute." She left the room, locking the door behind her. If her friend was injured, she didn't want to give Reno any chance of escape. She found his car outside of her bar.

Reno looked up at the sound of the key clicking in the lock, and started trying to break the door open. He couldn't leave Vincent alone to be found and punished by ShinRa, he'd promised him he wasn't going to go back to the lab.

Initially it looked empty, but as she approached it she was able to make out the trembling figure of her friend. She knocked on the window, and he stared up with frightened red eyes, recognizing her after a minute. She opened the door and slipped inside, frowning and reaching out to stroke her friend's hair.  
"Hello Vincent. It's been a while."

Vincent nodded, not meeting her eyes. He had wanted to see her, but he'd agreed with Reno, it was too dangerous for him to head outside whilst pregnant. He paused.  
"I know Tifa, I'm sorry. I've been busy."  
"Are you alright? Reno seems hysterical…" Tifa replied, a little confused. Vincent certainly didn't seem injured, but he looked extremely frightened.

Vincent paused, then lifted his arms, revealing a tiny baby with bright blue eyes and messy black hair like his own. Tifa gasped, taking her in her arms and cuddling her.  
"Oh they're beautiful Vincent…" She smiled. "Is this Reno's baby?" The eyes were like Reno's. That would explain his strange behavior, if he had had an affair. Vincent nodded.  
"Oh Vincent, I'm sorry…" She cuddled him, helping him from the foot well. He shook his head.  
"She's called Fausta. It's my baby…" he whispered.

"You said it was Ren- Vincent, you can't mean, it can't be…" Vincent nodded and she gasped.  
"She is Tifa. She's mine and Reno's, and ShinRa want to experiment on her." Tifa paused, glancing around, relieved to see no sign of any of ShinRa's troops. She couldn't believe this, but she didn't know why Vincent would lie. He looked like he was telling the truth. She remembered the comment Marlene had made about him being fat.

"You'd better come in." She muttered, walking into the house with the child. Once inside the house, she handed Fausta back to Vincent, and ran to free Reno. Reno glared at her, but calmed when he saw Vincent. Tifa thought quickly then spoke.  
"Reno, get rid of the car. Vincent will hide in the attic, and you can hide with him when you get back."

Reno nodded and ran out of the bar, as Tifa ushered Vincent up through the house and into the attic. She knew that the children would want to know their uncle Vincent was here, but until the fuss died down, she couldn't put them at risk.  
"Here Vincent." She opened the door, letting him into the attic. It was filled with boxes and junk. "Past the first two rows of boxes there's a bed and some books, we kept this room in case we ever had to hide someone from ShinRa. In some of the boxes are Barrett's old things, which he used for Marlene. Try and rest and keep her quiet, you won't have to stay here long."

Vincent nodded and mumbled his thanks, awkwardly climbing over the boxes to find the hidden space in which they could rest. Tifa left and he was plunged into darkness, only just able to make out shapes because of his demons. After an hour or so, Reno joined them, ushered up by Tifa. He sat beside Vincent on the bed, cradling their child.  
"I'm sorry Vince, I never meant for all this…Her room was so nice…"  
"Reno, it's alright. I think I understand now. We'll survive somehow."

The two of them talked in hushed voices in the dark for the rest of the evening, interrupted only when Tifa brought them up two plates of food and a bottle of milk. Fausta seemed to understand the situation was dangerous, and had stayed almost silent.

Seeing the three of them were safely hidden, she headed downstairs, only to be disturbed a few minutes later by loud knocking on the door. She ushered the children into another room, then opened the door. She found herself faced with Rude, Elena and Tseng, and could see other Turks around the building. Tseng looked regretful, but spoke sternly.  
"Miss Lockheart, we are here to search the building. Do not try to resist, you will be shot. You may go inside, fetch the children, and then wait out here. All the exits are guarded. Neither you nor your children will be injured as long as you comply. Don't try any heroics."

Tifa nodded, heading inside and then leading the two children out, making as much noise as possible in an attempt to warn Reno and Vincent, but there was nothing else she could do. She took her children outside, and stood, each hand on a child's shoulder. She watched, and waited, trying to keep the children calm. The Turks filed in.

Vincent could hear the commotion from downstairs, but was powerless. Reno searched, and found a silence materia, casting it over the three of them, but this meant that sound not only could not get out, but also couldn't get in, and they were left without a warning of when they would be discovered. Vincent pulled a blanket around the three of them, and they huddled together, Reno peeking over the boxes to try and see if they were discovered. He found the silence unbearable and lifted it from himself, still sheltering the other two.

Downstairs, the house was in turmoil, drawers and cupboards riffled through, wardrobes emptied to check for hidden passages. Though two such rooms were revealed, one in the wine cellar and the other under the kitchen floor, both were empty. The Turks split up, and one headed towards the ladder up to the loft.

Rude climbed up the stairs and into the loft, and moved some of the boxes aside. He was shocked at what he saw there, the three of them huddled so closely together, trembling. The baby blinked up at him in wide eyed silence, and he saw how much she looked like Reno, her father reflected in those baby-blue eyes. He caught Reno's eye, and raised a finger to his lips. Reno nodded, clinging to the other two and praying that his friend wouldn't betray him. Rude continued looking around, then shouted down the steps.  
"All clear up here!"

The search continued, but the attic wasn't checked again. Eventually, Tseng decided enough had been done, and he bowed to Tifa.  
"I am sorry Miss Lockheart for the intrusion." If he was her, he would have hidden them in the attic, and Rude had been the one ordered to check there, confirming it was clean. Reno needed to forget about the Turks, find a life for himself. He turned to his men.  
"We have to return to the HQ and find other possible destinations for Reno and Valentine." He nodded at Rude, and left the house.

Tifa headed inside to find her house turned upside down, all her precious belongings spilt over the floor. Marlene and Denzel were quite upset, and it would take days to tidy up the mess. But in the attic, the three of them were still sitting in silence, safe from the investigators which had tried to trap them.

It took a week for the house to become tidy again, but during that time it became clear that ShinRa had abandoned the idea of the Lockheart house hold being the runaway's hiding place. Though they had to be careful with Fausta for the first few years of her life, ensuring she wasn't seen by the outside world, Rufus moved on to searching for other things, and eventually Vincent and Reno were able to resume a more normal life. Five years after the birth of Fausta came a son, who was named Rude after the man who risked his life to protect their little girl.

The End.


End file.
